The microbeam technology developed at RARAF over the last 20 years allows precise irradiation of single cells within a culture or in suspension. There has been growing demand amongst microbeam users to match this capability with technologies to perform analyses on a single cell basis. This is driven mostly by the increasing interest in cell-to-cell variations in damage response. In this TR&D we will develop tools for quantification in single cells, of gene expression, oxidative stress, and chemical structure.